


Seeing Things From a Different Perspective

by Fandom_freak



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Female Nitori Aiichirou, Fluff and Angst, Kawaii, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_freak/pseuds/Fandom_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai and Rin are secretly in love with eachother, but here is the issue; neither of them know it. Ai is convinced that Rin thinks she is just an annoying little kid, and Rin is certain that Ai thinks he is a total ass. Both seek out the help of friends in order to pursue their love interests. Smut occurs later....<br/>(Please excuse my terrible writing, this is the first fic I have ever written. Like,ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ai was so sick of acting all cute and demure, she didn't want to be seen as an innocent, sexually-inexperienced little girl anymore. And she especially didn't want Rin to see her like that now. Even though her lust for her roommate was quite embarrassing, she wanted him to know that she knew how to be alluring, that she could please him in the way he wanted. But it didn't really help that Ai had to see him every day and be constantly reminded that he thought she was just like another annoying kid-sister to him. And it killed her that girls were always throwing themselves at Rin, it's not like he could help being a flawless, sexy, swimmer though. But she was totally done with all the girls fawning for his attention by twirling their hair, giving him bedroom eyes (even in public!), and laughing hysterically at everything he said. Every time Ai thought about these things, she could feel her blood boiling in her veins, and her body burning with envy, but then she would have to mentally remind herself that these were the kinds of girls that Rin wanted; and she was certainly nothing like any of these girls.  
She had been living with Rin for almost a year now, and it was honestly driving her insane. Every movement, every noise Rin made, always set Ai's heart on fire, a lot of days she was afraid she was going to pounce on him and rip his clothes off. Thoughts like this made Ai blush deeply and kick herself for having such silly and romanticized thoughts. Rin would never want Ai that way, Rin has already lost his virginity, he wanted ladies with experience, and Ai was certainly not that. She had only ever kissed two boys before. But thinking about kissing Rin made her head reel. She loved to imagine what his lips would taste like, how his tongue would feel, how amazing it would be to have his body pressed against hers. Ai shut her eyes and shook her head, cursing herself that she would be so ridiculous to think that Rin and her would actually happen.  
Even though Ai incessantly reminding herself that Rin does not, and will not want her, kept her sane, but it made her feel like she was being crushed by a dozen anvils. She just longed to be with Rin so badly, enough to make her mind spin and her stomach hurt. "God, get it together. This is just a school girl crush, you'll be over him before you know it..." She muttered to herself, brushing her lavender fringe out of her face, blinking tears out of her eyes. If only she knew how to get boys to like her... She knew that her best friend Matsuoka Gou could get a thousand boys at her feet with a snap of her fingers, why couldn't she? "Thats it!" Ai thought to herself, she could seek out the help of Gou in order to woo Rin, and it was definitely a plus that she was his sister. Quickly, Ai whipped out her cell phone in order to give Gou a call.

 

Rin knew that he was a total, complete asshole. In fact, he was pretty sure that it was common knowledge at Samezuka Academy that Matusoka Rin was an asshole. He couldn't help it though, he was just so sick of people being idiots that couldn't mind their own business. Well, he didn't think that every person was an idiot.He didn't think his friends from Iwatobi were idiots, well, they weren't idiots all the time...But he could never think his roommate Aiichiro Nitori was an idiot. If anything, he thought she was the exact opposite. Rin thought Ai was lovely. Her silky hair, her bright blue eyes, her adorable laugh, and her gorgeous figure. Simply the thought of Ai's body made him feel hot. He had seen Ai in a bathing suit before, but he knew it wasn't the same as seeing her naked...He could feel his mind wandering. Wandering to naughty thoughts about making Ai squirm and moan below him. Naughty thoughts about nipping at Ai's neck and making her wet. Rin jerked his head up, his face as red as his hair. He NEEDED to stop having thoughts like that about Ai, she was his roommate for God's sake! And anyways, Ai probably thought Rin was a jerk, everyone else did.  
Sometimes Rin didn't mean to be so mean to Ai, but she just made him so damn nervous all the time, he just didn't know what to say. One incident that made him cringe inwardly was when Ai had asked him how she looked before she went out one night.  
"How do I look?" She asked, giving him a shy smile and showing off her fitted black dress. In all honesty, she looked so fucking cute. The dress accentuated her curves so nicely and offset her pale skin so nicely. But Rin could never tell her that, instead he mumbled out:  
"Not terrible." Turning his head away. Biting his lip, and trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.  
"Oh." Was all Ai could say in response. He could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice, and it killed him.  
Looking back on that night, Rin wishes that he could take it all back and tell her how amazing she looked, how sexy she looks in black, how much he wanted to kiss her cherry-red lips. Except for the small detail that Rin would never, ever have the guts to tell Ai all of that.  
Running his hands through his hair frustratedly, letting out an angry sigh. God, why was he such an idiot? Why can't he at least make an effort to be nice to her? If he ever wanted her to even muster up the same feelings for him, he needed to try a lot fucking harder. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone, it was a call from some girl he had hooked up with a few days ago. Even though he knew it was wrong, he pressed the "ignore" button. He didn't want to think about any other girl except for Ai. "Shit," He thought to himself "she must think I am a total man-whore.." Rin couldn't blame her if she thought that though. There were plenty of nights when he had come back to their dorm room half dressed, stinking of girly perfume, and covered in lipstick kisses from random girls. And yes, he admitted to accidentally calling a few girls "Ai" in the bedroom, but he was getting better at not thinking about her while he was having sex. Rin smacked a hand against his forehead, mentally screaming at himself that he needed to learn how to get girls. Well Rin knew how to get girls to have sex with him, but he didn't know how to get girls to like, like him. He sat at his desk, pondering over who he could ask for advice...Then it hit him, "Nagisa!" He almost shouted. Yes! Nagisa was the perfect person to ask about this sort of thing. He was a known charmer and general flirt, and certainly in touch with his feminine side. Rin picked up his phone to send Nagisa a text message.


	2. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Gou are meeting up to discuss Ai's feelings for Rin, except she is hesitant to tell Gou that she is in love with her brother....

Ai impatiently tapped her foot against the sidewalk, arms folded across her chest. While Gou was a wonderful friend, and Ai adored her and everything, but Gou had a serious issue with punctuality. She pulled up her sleeve to examine her watch, the clock face read 2:45. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. Just as Ai was about to head back home, she heard someone yell from behind her.  
"Ai! Hey! I'm here!" Ai turned her head around to see Gou rushing towards her. Ai smirked.  
"So you finally show up?" She asked, laughing at Gou's panicked expression.  
"I'm not late am I?" Gou asked, brushing her red bangs out of her eyes.  
"Well, yeah." Ai chuckled, "But it doesn't really matter that much, I'm just glad you're here." She pulled Gou into a hug.  
"So," Gou said. "Where do you want to go?"

The two sat down in a coffee shop, Gou had a girly, syrupy iced drink in front of her, but all Ai wanted was a black coffee. Gou had her legs crossed, and her little miniskirt was showing off the perfect amount of her silky, tanned legs.   
"So why exactly did you ask me to meet up with you?" Gou asked, taking a sip of her sugary iced coffee. "You sounded pretty serious on the phone, is everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine, I think. I just wanted your help with some problems..." She averted her eyes to the floor, she felt embarrassed for asking Rin's sister for advice about him.  
"Like problems about what..?" Gou questioned, raising one of her perfectly filled in eyebrows.   
"Um...boy problems perhaps." Ai stammered, she felt her cheeks growing warm.  
"Seriously?" Gou squealed, leaning in towards Ai. "Is it like boyfriend problems? Are you two fighting? Are you two in love? Are you going to have sex with him? Have you already had sex?!" Gou was practically vibrating with excitement, and her eyes were bright with curiosity.  
"No! Of course not! And who said anything about sex or boyfriends?" Ai shrieked, her face incredibly hot, and her hands shaking.  
"Well you said you were having boy problems, that's just the conclusion I jumped to..." Gou said, looking away and taking another sip of her drink.   
"I'm not talking about a boy who is my boyfriend, or a boy who I am having a sex with. It's about a boy who I want to be my boyfriend, and maybe have sex with later."  
"Oh. My.God. Who is it?!" Gou said, clutching Ai's hands.  
"It is so embarrassing though! I really don't want to tell you, I don't think I could ever live this down." Ai bit her lip, she was perfectly mortified.  
"Ugh, you are so annoying." Gou pouted. "Just describe him to me and let me guess who it is."  
Ai let out a melodramatic sigh, her cheeks still burning. "Well, I go to school with him, and we swim together."  
"Geez, so fucking descriptive Ai..." Gou muttered, shaking her head at her friend."  
"He is tall, has red hair, and is really really cute."   
"Like, sexy cute? Or adorable cute?" Gou asked.  
"Both. Definitely both." Ai answered.  
"Shit..." Gou whispered. "Is this who I think it is?"  
"Probably.." Ai mumbled feeling shame eat at her innards.   
"Are you serious right now?" Gou shouted, she seemed really pissed off.  
"I'm sorry Gou, I just can't help it! I like him so much!" Ai felt tears burning at the back of her eyes.  
"Man, I am going to kill that idiot!" Gou snapped. Her face was red and she looked like she was going to cry.   
"If it upsets you this much, I'll avoid him. Even though it won't be easy." She felt perfectly awful. Now her best friend was upset with her, which was the last thing Ai wanted.  
"Seijuro is so fucking stupid! I thought he said we were exclusive!" Gou cried out, she was trembling with rage.  
"Wait what? Seijuro? What does he have to do with any of this?" Ai asked, genuinely confused.  
"Isn't that who we were talking about?" Gou said, as she tilted her head to one side.  
"Uh, no..."   
"Then who the hell is it?" Gou asked.  
"Um...Well, it's Rin. Your brother." Ai admitted, her stomach turning around inside of her.  
"Oh my god Ai...My brother?!"   
"Uh, yeah."  
"Shit..."

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. Ai finally spoke up.  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked. Feeling really terrible.  
"No, of course not. I'm just really confused about why you like my brother."  
" So am I."  
" I mean, he is SUCH and asshole."  
"Not all the time..."  
"But MOST of the time."   
"But what do I do? He is so experienced, he is so hot, but so scary!"  
"I know he seems like he sleeps around a lot, and is a total man-whore. But he secretly just wants someone sweet that he can listen to."   
"Really? He seems so tough!"  
"Yeah, I get what you mean. Just be yourself, you're a really nice girl. But do try to bring out the sex appeal. He has too much respect to make the first move. Either that or he is a total wuss. Probably the latter...."  
Ai chuckled and shook her head.  
"So that's it, I just be myself and hope he falls for me magically?"  
"That's really all you can do, it's not like you can force him to like you."   
"I guess you're right..." Ai said, letting her voice drift off as she stared out the coffee shop window. "Thanks Gou."  
"No problem hon, you know I will always be here to offer advice for your dumb-ass." Gou patted Ai's shoulder affectionately and smiled at her.  
"So..." Ai said, sending a mischievous glance towards Gou. "You and Captain Mikoshiba, huh?"  
"Say anything to Rin and I will kill you." Gou said, sending Ai a warning glare.


	3. Guy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nagisa get together to talk about Rin's affections towards Ai.

Rin was convinced that this was the stupidest idea he had ever had. Asking Nagisa for help with Ai?! There had to be something wrong with him, either that or he just really, really wanted to be with Ai. Rin decided that they were both probably accurate. Also, how much help could Nagisa be? Sure Nagisa was an excellent flirt, and a great friend but could he really help Rin snag Ai? Well, it was too late to back out now, Nagisa sounded determined to help Rin out. Before Rin could talk himself out of all of this, he heard a knock on his door. Standing up from his bunk, he went to answer it.   
"RIN-CHAN!" Nagisa cried out, flinging his arms around Rin's neck.  
Rin stumbled back, trying to pull the tiny blond swimmer off of him.  
"Hey! Get off me Nagisa!" He grunted, prying Nagisa's arms from his neck. He was relieved that Ai wasn't around to see Nagisa's shenanigans.   
"But I'm just so happy to see you Rin-Chan!" Nagisa squealed, bouncing up and down. Nagisa seriously reminded Rin of an overexcited child at times. Most of the time it was entertaining, but it was currently pissing Rin off.   
Rin showed Nagisa inside his room, and sitting down on the floor.   
"So this is the room you share with Ai?" Nagisa asked.  
Rin nodded in response.  
"Is that her desk?" Nagisa pointed to the tabled covered in cluttered heaps of papers and pens.  
"Yep," Rin answered. "She can never keep her fucking desk clean."  
"You know what they say about girls who can't keep there desks clean?" Nagisa asked, giving Rin a mischievous smile.  
"Um..No."   
"Neither do I." Nagisa giggled. Ignoring Rin's annoyance.   
"Can we just get to the point Nagisa?" Said Rin, exasperated.   
"Oh, of course Rin-Chan! What do you need help with?" Nagisa plopped himself across Rin, crossing his legs and cocking his head to one side.  
"I just wish I knew how to talk to her. She is so cute and it makes me so damn nervous, I never know what to say to her. And whenever I say anything I sound like an asshole."  
"Well you normally sound like an asshole..." Nagisa said, but stopping as Rin glared at him murderously.   
" I want Ai to know how I feel about her, but I don't have the guts." He said, flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling.   
" Oh Rin-Chan, you just have to-" His sentence was cut short by Ai bursting through the door. Her hair was slightly mussed, and the mascara on her left eye was slightly smudged. She looked perfect.  
"Oh," She said, sounding rather flustered. "sorry. I didn't know you were having someone over."   
"It's fine Ai." Rin said tensely as he sat up. "Nagisa was just coming to visit me." Nagisa waved at Ai and smiled at her sweetly. Rin glared at Nagisa, his jealous side was coming out.   
"Don't worry, I can just go." Ai hurriedly ducked out of the room.  
Once the door was shut, Nagisa clutched Rin's shoulders. "Can't you see that she likes you Rin-Chan?" Asked Nagisa excitedly.   
"What the hell are you talking about Nagisa?" Rin snapped, removing Nagisa's grip from him.  
"Didn't you see the way she looked at you just then?"  
"Uh, no. I was too embarrassed. She just looked really pretty." Rin rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bashful.   
Nagisa slapped Rin's knee. "What's the matter with you Rin-Chan? She clearly likes you!"   
Rin blushed. The thought of Ai liking him made his heart flutter in his chest.  
"Then she can make the first move!" Rin exclaimed, almost feeling relieved.   
"Right, because you're too chicken to do it Rin-Chan." Nagisa said triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning smugly at Rin.  
Rin shoved Nagisa, only making Nagisa giggle more.   
"Come on, you should go home Nagisa." Rin said, standing up and getting the door for him."  
"Alright Rin-Chan. But remember: Ai.Likes.You." Nagisa said, poking Rin's chest for emphasis. Rin grinned and shook his head. Waving Nagisa off.  
"Bye Nagisa!" He called after him. Feeling sort of happy and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I have WAAAAAAYYYYYY too much dialogue. Do I?  
> You can tell me, I won't be hurt.  
> Ugh, it just feels like this is awful.  
> Oh well...  
> Apologies for all the stupid drama.


	4. Tensions Rising

Ai wasn't sure what it was, but Rin had been...sweeter lately. Not that she minded at all, in fact, she loved it. Rin, still quiet and a little hotheaded, starting talking to her more. He almost seemed at ease with her. Which was a relief to Ai. He even made jokes, and would compliment her on occasion, which made her feel like she was going to die from excitement. Even though he was still giving Ai hell over her consistently messy desk, it had almost become an inside joke between the two.  
"Hey Ai." Rin would say, nudging her as they worked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know what they say about girls with messy desks?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
"...no."  
"Neither do I." Rin said, grinning at her.   
Ai giggled at how stupid Rin could be sometimes. It almost felt weird that Rin was acting so nice all of a sudden. But it wasn't the bad kind of weird, it was the best kind of weird possible.   
Even though this new found kindness in Rin was wonderful, it was only making Ai want him even more desperately. She couldn't get his sly grins or muscular arms out of her mind. If she thought she wanted him badly before, she certainly could not contain her lust around him anymore. Even when he would talk to her when they were sitting with each other in their room, she had the deep longing to run her hands over him and make him moan. These thoughts were getting even more and more frequent, it was as if her brain was clouded over with dirty thoughts about Rin.   
One day when she was showering, Ai just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop imagining what Rin would look like when he was showering. His hands moving across his slick body, suds rushing over his muscular arms and back, water running down his thick...Ai didn't even let herself finish that thought before she let her right hand travel down towards her lower lips. She began massaging herself as her left hand squeezed her breast. She slid two eager fingers inside of herself, gasping at how wet she was. Ai sucked in a few deep breaths and began to pull her fingers in and out of her throbbing pussy. Moaning softly, she started picking up the pace, listening to the sound her fingers made as they moved in and out of her.   
What Ai didn't realize was that Rin had slid inside the bathroom in order to brush his teeth, and may or may not have heard Ai gasp (quite loudly) "Oh, Rin!" from the shower.   
"Um, Ai?" He asked. "You okay in there?"  
Ai froze, pulling her fingers out of herself, her heart feeling like it was going to stop beating. Oh God, had he heard her? Was she being really loud? Ai was relieved that Rin couldn't see her face, because she was convinced that she had turned a very bright red.   
"Uh, yeah! Of course! I'll be out in a sec." She answered, her voice tight, convinced she was going to die of embarrassment.   
"Oh, okay. Cool." Rin said. Leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.   
Once Ai heard the door click shut, she let out a ragged sigh of relief. All she wanted to do was disappear, what could be more humiliating? And at this point she was too panicked to want to come. Ai, stepped out of the shower, and dried off. She threw on a pair of black leggings, a T-shirt, and her Samezuka swim team jacket. Even though it was a bit big on her. Silently praying that Rin wasn't going to say anything, she walked out of the bathroom.

Rin sat down on his bunk and tried to process what had just happened. Did he hear what he had thought he had heard? Was it his name that Ai moaned in the shower? Just thinking about Ai touching herself made Rin feel hard, he could only imagine her slippery, sudsy curves and her hands exploring her own body. Rin snapped himself out of his sexual daydreams about Ai to think about what had just happened. Ai thought about him in the shower, while she was masturbating. The thought of Ai being turned on by Rin made him so happy, did that mean she really did like him? His train of thought was interrupted by Ai stepping out of the bathroom, her damp hair slung over one shoulder and her face rather flushed.   
"Hey." Rin said, grinning at Ai.  
"Oh, hi." Ai said softly, her face growing a little pink.   
"Come sit with me Ai." Rin offered, gesturing to a spot on his bunk.   
Ai hesitantly sat next to him, she still felt incredibly embarrassed about the previous events.  
"How are you?" He asked, look over at her. She really did look beautiful.   
"I'm fine I guess. What about you?"   
"Why do you want to know?" He teased.  
"Just curious." She said.  
"Oh really?" He prodded. "Or are you just nosey?" Poking her in the ribs.  
She jumped back and giggled. "Rin-chan! Don't do that! That tickles!!"  
"Really?' Rin laughed. Poking her side again to get another reaction from her. Ai giggled and squirmed.  
"Stop that!" She begged between fits of laughter as he continued to tickle her.   
Rin continued to tickle her until they were both out of breath, and as they both realized what position they were in. Rin was practically on top of Ai, her breaths erratic and her damp hair spread out beneath her.   
"Rin?" She said coyly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She teased.  
"Well it's not hard considering the fact that you're already so fucking wet." Rin said, gesturing to Ai's hair. He could feel her gaze on his lips, he smiled at her. They stayed like that for a while, bodies pressed against each other, staring longing at the other. Until Mikoshiba banged on their door, telling them that they were having a team meeting.   
Rin reluctantly pulled himself off of Ai, and headed out to the hall. Ai lay there for a moment, her mind still fuzzy and her face still flushed. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or super fucking confused.


	5. The invitation

Ai was sitting cross legged on the floor, a biology textbook in her lap and her earbuds in and letting the music rush like water over her. She was sitting on the floor because her desk was far too messy to study on; something she would never admit to Rin. But while she was engrossed in reading about the makeup of cells and how the mitochondria is "the powerhouse of the cell", she felt something prod at her right thigh. Startled, she pulled out one of her earbuds and look over her shoulder. It was Rin. Crouched and grinning at her with his insanely intimidating teeth.   
"Hey. " he said. His eyes crinkled at the corners with the faintest smile on his face.   
Ai swallowed. Feeling her stomach seize up.   
"hey." She answered softly. Silently praying that she wouldn't say anything stupid.   
"Makoto is having a party at Haru's house tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me."   
Ai's heart skipped a beat, Rin had just invited her to a party! And with HIM for that matter!   
"Um, sure." She said, trying to play in cool, but internally freaking out.   
"Kay, cool." Rin said, standing up. Being the perpetually cool guy he was.   
"I should uh, probably get back to studying now ." She mumbled, suppressing her giddiness.  
"Alright, see you later. " Rin called out as he left the room. 

After making sure the coast was clear, (and that Rin was out of earshot) Ai threw herself on the floor and began to giggle uncontrollably. Rin had invited her out with him! The guy she had been totally endatuated with for months asked her out!  
Ai could hardly believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> EEK! MY FIRST EVER FIC CHAPTER!!  
> What do you think so far?   
> Do you love it?  
> Do you hate it?  
> AGH....


End file.
